


Little spells

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Just Levi, Eren and a little bit of magic.





	1. All the ways to keep you warm

“Anything in your tea, honey?” Eren’s question was barely audible over the howling of the wind and the sound of the rain relentlessly attacking the windows. Levi grunted something, completely aware that the blanket covering him up to his nose was muffling the answer, but he didn’t really care what would be in his tea as long as it was hot. He was cold, the chill in his bones unable to go away even with the fire crackling in the fireplace. He needed his fix of hot tea. And Eren.

Levi was well-aware that Eren knew hundred tricks to keep someone warm. That was, because Eren tried them all on him. Soft, knitted scarves and mittens with unusual patterns. Levi’s clothes smelling not only of fabric freshener, but also of herbs. Same, stronger smell of herbs coming from a cup, spices burning on his tongue all the way to his stomach.

But nothing worked better than Eren himself. The way he pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, greeting him after work. Ushering Levi into something more comfortable as he lit up the fireplace, sitting next to Levi and curling with him underneath the blankets. Sharing his own warmth, that crazy-high body temperature with Levi. Eren embracing him from behind, letting Levi just sink into him and relax.

Levi sighed as Eren finally gave him the cup of tea and then slipped behind him. His strong arms loosely looped around Levi’s waist as wonderful warmth enveloped him completely.

“I used cardamon tea this time. You usually drink ginger one, so I thought that changing things a lil’ bit can make it more effective…” Eren’s explanation was a soft breath against his ear, tea warming him from the inside, the citrusy taste on his tongue just urging him to kiss Eren silent.

So he turned around and did just that. A chaste peck on the boy’s still open lips turned into another kiss, then another, until all Levi could taste was Eren.

Soon Eren was laying underneath him, his hair disheveled and lips rosy-red, dreamy smile making Levi’s heart beat faster. He was falling in love with this boy more every day and could do absolutely nothing to stop the fall.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Eren asked in a quiet voice, tugging Levi’s hair behind the ear, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on pale skin. Levi wondered whether they were just a mindless mess of lines or the runes Eren knew by heart ever before he learned how to count properly. (He knew Eren had a tendency to cast little protective spells, ever since his mother died in that accident, just in case, just–)

“Levi..?” he could feel Eren’s fingers smoothing the crease on his temple.

“I’m pretty sure that one kiss from you makes me warmer than all of your magic spells.” Levi’s words make fleeting worry disappear from Eren’s eyes, replaced by amusement that makes them sparkle like the rarest of gems.

“Well, people say that actions speak louder than words.” Eren laughed, his long fingers tangled into Levi’s hair, tugging him closer, whispering against Levi’s lips. “But spells are not just words. They’re an expression of the witch’s will.”

“Don’t try to bewitch me, sunshine.” Levi closed the short distance between them, stealing breath from Eren’s lungs until they were lying side by side, their legs tangled together in the blankets and fingers entwined.

And when Levi whispered ‘I love you’s against Eren’s lips, he hoped that he didn’t have to be a witch for those words to hold some special power.


	2. Mesmerizing

Levi rarely had a chance to sleep in, not to mention that his bouts of insomnia left him awake at early morning hours more often than he’d like. So waking up to the muted sounds of kitchen utensils clinking and smell of freshly brewed coffee faintly wafting in the air was an experience that he was rather unaccustomed to, but certainly pleasant.

Maybe it would be an end of his irregular sleeping patterns. It has been 3 months already since he moved into Eren’s house. When the idea first came up, Levi was hestitant, mainly because he didn’t want to intrude on Eren’s private space, one that he used to share with his mother and sister. It was his family house after all. But Eren kept repeating that his place was too big for him ever since Mikasa left for university and Levi moving in would be a perfect solution. Especially since they had been dating for 2 years already and it would be good to try and live together, Eren added shyly, his cheeks turning a little pink, which turned Levi absolutely unable to refuse this boy anything.

At first, it was hard. They knew each other well, but their personal habits needed to be accommodated so they didn’t clash. Eren was getting used to cleaning his place (actually it was their place now, wasn’t it? Levi still wasn’t used to calling it this way) more often, but they had a compromise that Eren’s studio could be as messy as he wanted and Levi wouldn’t say a thing about it. It was an artistic mess! Eren kept repeating that and all Levi could do was shake his head with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Also, as the place was a little remote, commuting to work was tedious and took much longer time than when Levi used to live in his too-small-to-be-that-expensive apartment in the middle of the city center. However, as he knew his boss for many years already, arranging for Levi to work from home twice a week was quite easy and Levi quickly ended up loving those lazy Fridays and Mondays when he could deal with the emails from clients from the warmth of his own bed. (Or rather their bed. Levi still didn’t learn to call things theirs.)

And then there was his insomnia. At first it came back in full swing with a change of place and routine. It wasn’t the worst, he was used to getting by with two or three hours of sleep (and laying in the darkness, watching Eren’s sleeping face and listening to his soft breathing was definitely preferable to staring at the ceiling). Sometimes he ended up doing some work in the middle of the night, but it quickly came to an end when he moved in with Eren, his boyfriend berating him that he absolutely cannot continue on with this unhealthy habit.

At first Levi agreed mainly to avoid a fight. He knew his insomnia was a flimsy thing, sometimes letting him sleep peacefully for weeks and then attacking again when he least expected it. But the comfortable routine of his life with Eren was calming and the silent nights filled with rustling of the sheets as he kept rolling from one side to the other were exchanged for longer and peaceful rest.

And now here he was, at nine in the morning, in warm bed with a pillow on which Eren’s smell still lingered (no, he did not nuzzle it. it just happened to be near his face when he moved to the other side of the mattress), lazily stretching as he was slowly getting up. The shirt he was wearing belonged to Eren, as the boy decided that anything that could help Levi fall asleep was worth trying. (no, it definitely wasn’t because he wanted to see his boyfriend in his shirt. nu-uh.)

Levi went downstairs to the kitchen, expecting to see Eren preparing breakfast, but the place was empty. The doors to the garden however were open, and from there soft sounds could be heard.

Another perk of this place was beautiful garden which used to belong to Carla, now carefully tended to by Eren. It was mainly used to harvest many herbs that Eren needed, but there was also a little patch with ripening tomatoes, small carrots, potatoes, and beetroot snugly hidden in the ground, just waiting for Eren to use them for their next meal. Then there was Levi’s favourite part, five big trees offering shade in hot, summer days, a hammock hanging between two of them where they spent many lazy days just enjoying soft breeze and each other’s presence. There were also few extra strings tied between other trees which were used to hang laundry when the weather allowed it. That’s where he saw Eren right now.

Levi stopped in his tracks, completely mesmerized by the sight. Eren was hanging up just washed sheets up to dry, unaware of what was going on around him. He was completely focused on the task, his eyes a little glazed over and he was singing.

All those years Levi knew the boy and he had no idea Eren could sing.

Of course Eren had a nice voice, he knew that. Levi simply adored it, the sound of Eren’s laugh like ringing of the bells, and the way he called Levi’s name (or called him sunshine, which was ridiculous, cause this nickname suited Eren so much better than Levi). He loved Eren whispering quietly in his ear when they cuddled in front of the fireplace or on the couch, breathy, sweet moans he let out when they were in bed…

But he never heard him sing and now he was absolutely bewitched.

Eren has sung without using words, long vocalizations, sometimes a little louder, sometimes softly toning down to delicate murmuring. It was simply other-worldly and Levi wanted to turn back so he wouldn’t interrupt, but his feet were rooted in place and he was unable to move.

Everything stopped when Eren finally saw him, his mouth in a little ‘o’ of surprise and his cheeks gradually turning more and more red.

“Morning, sunshine.” Levi greeted him, playful smile on his lips. “Any reason in particular why you’re behaving like a Disney princess?” Levi wanted to bite his tongue before he let the comment slip, because Eren’s singing seemed like so much more and he didn’t want the boy to be embarrassed, he hoped he’d manage to hear him sing like that more.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Eren groaned hiding his reddening face in the white sheets.

Levi came to him, his bare feet getting a little wet from the grass on which morning dew still lingered, but he didn’t care. He tugged lightly on Eren’s arm, so the boy would stop covering his pretty face. Levi smiled as Eren stopped hiding, running fingertips over Eren’s rosy cheek.

“It was supposed to be a secret.” he was still embarrassed and didn’t want to look him in the eye. Levi cocked his head, not sure what Eren was getting at. It seemed like it was something more than simple singing. He already learned to expect the unexpected with Eren - the boy was full of surprises.

“I don’t really sing.” Eren sighed, his words stalling as he was trying to express properly what he meant. “Mom was very good at weaving spells into songs, but when she wanted to teach me, I didn’t really pay attention…” he stopped this thread of thought - it wasn’t supposed to be about his mother, but about Levi. He took a deep breath, finally looking into his boyfriend's eyes, feeling soothing touch of fingertips hovering over his cheekbones.

“I was enchanting them so you could sleep better.” Eren grasped at the sheets softly fluttering in the wind next to them, bringing Levi’s attention to them. “I knew your insomnia was back when you moved in, so I wanted to try and help…”

Levi felt his heart stuttering and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Eren, cutting off any explanations. He couldn’t believe his luck, that a boy like that would love him, care for him so much, would be so attentive and thoughtful. He hid his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, mouthing thank-you against that sun-kissed skin. And as he felt Eren’s strong arms embracing him, he vowed to himself that he would do anything to protect and make his little witch happy, just like he was doing it for him.


	3. The four seasons

Levi fell in love with Eren in spring.

He remembered that boy he used to see on his way to work, a temporary employee at the flower shop he never really paid attention to. But soon there wasn’t a day when Levi could pass this place without noticing him, a boy more beautiful than any other flower he was surrounded with, smiling brighter than the sun. Levi still couldn’t believe his luck that such a person became his lover and they ended up living together.

Eren always claimed that spring was his favourite season and he could see that easily, as the boy was simply blooming along with flowers that he was tending to in his garden. Way too many times did Levi have to drag Eren away from his precious patches of geranium, honeysuckle and gerbera, dirt on the boy’s arms up to his elbows and even on his cheeks. Eren’s naturally darker skin was turning a rich gold after hours spent outside and Levi never minded covering him in sunscreen in the morning or in aloe balm in the evening (which way more often than he dared to admit turned into full body massage - he was easy to convince when Eren asked so nicely and complimented his strong yet gentle hands).

Summer, however, was a season Levi never really cared for. It was hot, his skin getting clammy and unpleasant, air-conditioning in work not working properly and leading to him catching a summer cold, which he absolutely despised.  
But with Eren, summer became pleasant and fun. He loved working from home while sitting in the kitchen with a pot of green tea nearby, doors to the garden wide open so he could observe Eren watering plants, lifting hose high up above his head and letting droplets fall all over the place, cooling him off as they landed on his heated skin and creating little rainbows as sun shone through the cascades of water.   
And when Levi was finally off the clock, Eren tugged on his arm and they ended up on the hammock hanging between the trees, even though Levi always complained that they shouldn’t share it and one day they will fall off it and break something. Eren always kissed those worries away (and maybe Levi started those half-hearted grumbling just so Eren could kiss him?). They ended up spending lazy evenings there, talking about their days, watching sunset and drinking lemonade. Eren always prepared delicious lemonade which stayed pleasantly cold no matter how long it was left on the garden table ( _it’s a simple magic trick, darling_ \- Eren explained with a wink when Levi asked about it), and it sometimes left them both giggly and playful (even though Eren swore he never spiked it, Levi just couldn’t believe and knew there was something more to this drink than lemons, sugar and water).

As summer’s unrelenting heat gave way to colder nights, they always started getting visitors.  
First came crows. Levi was startled by their caws more often than he wanted to admit. Sometimes he felt anxious as the birds tended to loiter by their windowsills and it seemed like their beady eyes were watching his every step. But Eren warned him that Levi was under no circumstances to fuck with crows. They were smarter than he could even imagine and they never forgot.   
Then, in October came cats. They were lazily strolling through the garden, sometimes meowing by the doors to the kitchen and asking for snacks. Eren always caved in, Levi usually gave them something too, but when Eren asked him about it, he claimed he did it just to shut them up.   
In late autumn there were mice. Feeling incoming winter, they ended up trying to sneak into their warm house, but Levi drew a line there. It didn’t matter that the amount of animals gathering around a witch were a sign of the witch’s power and Eren simply couldn’t turn them away - Levi didn’t want to live in a pest-infested place. Finally they reached a compromise and Eren let the mice spend winter in the basement where they kept firewood.

And then there were dreaded winters. A season which Levi always associated with cold creeping into his bones became warmer with Eren by his side. Hot tea with herbs, nest of blankets on the couch and Eren’s arms around him as they cuddled in front of the fireplace were just a few of many ideas that Eren had to keep him warm.   
His favourite though were the baths. Smelling simply divine because of salts and oils Eren used, water almost scalding hot, letting him fully relax and let the blessed heat soak into his body. Even better were the evenings when he managed to convince Eren to join him - not at the beginning, for water was too hot for him, but a quarter or so and he could expect his lover to slip into the bathtub behind him, his lips mouthing at his neck and lazy hands trailing up and down his thighs. In the end, Eren was the best source of heat for him.

Thanks to Eren he was slowly falling in love with all of the different seasons - or maybe it was just Eren he was falling in love all over again, Eren that was ever-changing and beautiful, in spring bloom, summer heat, autumn’s coziness and winter smelling of herbs, oils and firewood.


	4. The sweetest bribe

As the end of summer was nearing Eren spent more and more time in his garden. There were so many things that had to be picked - not only vegetables and fruits, but also mushrooms. Levi tried to do his best to help Eren out. After all, he was benefiting from those crops with his boyfriend using them to prepare their meals pretty much all the time. Levi never complained, he wouldn’t dare. He was grateful, but there were times when he had to be… bribed to be willing to help out.

Such was the case with blackberries. One part of the fence around their house was completely covered with blackberry bushes and little berries were shining in the sun like beautiful, black gems, beckoning passersby to come closer and try them. 

As pretty as they were and as lovely as they made the entrance to the garden look like, Levi loathed picking them as they dirtied his fingers badly and any stains caused by them were an absolute bitch to clean. Eren quickly learned that Levi needed a little incentive to agree to blackberry picking.

Such as blackberry pie.

Not that Levi was much of a pie guy. He was definitely a tea lover… but a piece of delicious pie went nicely with his tea.

Especially Eren’s pie. By God, that boy must have been adding a sprinkle of magic into those recipes cause whatever he baked was simply divine.

So Levi would certainly bear with a little bit of dirt to get that blackberry pie.

Seeing Eren at work in the kitchen was also an experience of its own. He was a whirl of motion, pulling out different containers, catching a glimpse of the notes he made in his little recipe notebook and then scrunching his nose adorably (which was a sign that he was about to promptly ignore the notes and go with his gut filling as he admitted to Levi once).

Eren also refused to taste things and always asked Levi to do it. At first he declined, but Eren was persistent, explaining with a faint blush on his cheeks that he wanted the thing he baked to suit Levi’s taste first and foremost.

So Levi obediently came closer when Eren beckoned him, but before he opened his mouth, he looked at what Eren was giving him on the spoon. It seemed like nothing more but blackberries sprinkled with sugar, why did he have to taste that?

“Eren, you just added sugar there. What’s the point?” he focused on Eren, stubbornly ignoring spoon gleaming with mashed berries. It was dangerously close to his face, but he trusted Eren it wouldn’t drip onto his clothes.

“Not only sugar but also a lot of love, darling.” Levi couldn’t believe how cheesy Eren could be, but also completely genuine, his soft smile and gleaming eyes urging him to try what he made. “I don’t want it to be too sweet, but blackberries can be really sour sometimes.” he explained as he put the spoon closer to Levi’s lips and he dutifully opened his mouth.

It was perfect. He closed his eyes as he focused on the flavor - balanced mix of sourness of berries and sugar’s sweetness along with just a bit of freshness of lemon… and mint?

He opened his eyes when he felt a light brush of fingers over his cheekbones. “Let me taste it.” Levi felt rather than heard those words, whispered against his lips as Eren kissed him, his tongue slipping into his mouth to chase the sweetness.

Within seconds Levi relaxed into Eren’s embrace, his fingers slipping into his boyfriend’s hair to lightly scratch against his skin which made Eren moan softly into Levi’s mouth. Eren pulled away, just a little embarrassed, pink dusting his cheeks, but he stayed close to Levi. His soft gaze trained on his lover’s face, fingers still tracing skin just underneath Levi’s eyes and then Levi realized how Eren’s fingertips are stained dark from the berries’ juice.

Levi tensed minutely, but Eren made a tiny hushing noise before Levi managed to chew him out for touching him with dirty hands.

“I know, I’m sorry. But I couldn’t stop myself.” he pressed another, shorter kiss to Levi’s lips. "Those violet stains look beautiful against your skin. They’re like galaxies." he whispered bashfully and Levi couldn’t tell who was more embarrassed, Eren after saying that, or Levi after hearing it.

“Just shut up and kiss me more.” he asked, pulling Eren closer. He was actually easy to bribe - be it with sweets or with kisses. And he was sure that Eren was well aware of that fact.


	5. Sunday morning

5 am. The number was glowing in the still dark room, wordlessly asking Levi what was he doing awake at such an ungodly hour on Sunday morning.

Levi usually didn’t need an alarm clock, but when he thought about it, he realized he didn’t wake up on his own as usual. His senses were on alert. He was in bed which was unusually empty, yet still warm, covers on Eren’s side of it left in disarray.

He heard the hushed voice coming from the other side of the door and sound of soft padding across the wooden floors.

Levi let himself drift away, lulled by the ambiance of the faraway sounds. He wasn’t sure if it were mere minutes or half an hour later, he heard the rustle of sheets and felt a solid warmth enveloping him as Eren’s arms wrapped around his waist, his thumb lazily circling around his hipbone. He sighed as he let his body relax, could feel the barely-there touches of Eren’s lips on his nape, too sleepy to distinguish if they were just a pure coincidence or Eren’s intentional teasing…

He went rigid in Eren’s embrace the moment he heard the suspicious thump at the foot of the bed and something cold brushing against his toes. He jerked, instinctively bringing his legs closer to his chest.

"Eren!" he hissed, turning his head over his shoulder to look at him. Eren tried to avoid eye contact by hiding his face in the pillow - the way boy was slightly trembling was also making Levi suspicious that he was simply trying to muffle his laugh at Levi’s reaction.

"This is not funny, Eren! We had a deal." Levi turned further towards Eren and poked his cheek. "Scaley is not allowed into bed!"

When Eren finally looked up, his green eyes still a little puffy from sleep, but shining with mirth, Levi couldn’t stay angry. And he wasn’t really angry at Eren - how could he, when this precious boy was doing his best so the newest member of their household wouldn’t bother him, taking care of feeding it, even at such an early hour on the weekend, trying to not wake Levi up.

"Probably the fire in the hearth went out… He’s just looking for a warm place to sleep. He’s a lot like you, you know?" Eren mumbled, his lips lightly dragging against the skin of Levi’s neck and this time Levi was sure that he was doing that on purpose to distract him from the little lump hiding underneath the covers.

"Eren, I’m pretty sure that Scaley in bed is an obvious fire hazard. Didn’t your mother mention that younglings tend to have firey hiccups?"

Eren chuckled, but Levi couldn’t stay as unconcerned as him. He still wasn’t sure if Eren’s mother giving them a goddamn dragon (no matter how small and innocent it looked) as an engagement gift was a blessing or a subtle insinuation that she hoped Levi ended up as it’s meal. He didn’t suspect there could be a threat like that when he started dating a witch.

"Hey. Hey, look at me." Eren finally stopped laughing, sensing Levi’s apprehension. He lifted up and hovered over Levi, his hand a steadying weight against Levi’s side. "It’s something new and scary for you. That’s just how I felt when you gave me this ring." Eren smiled fondly, his right hand clutching his hips, colder metal kissing his skin. "But it’s exciting. It’s something that I want to slowly discover - with you, if you’re willing to."

Levi hoped that he wasn’t blushing, but Eren’s smug smile was telling him it was a vain hope.

"Stop being so sappy, it’s too early for that." Levi grumbled, but soon let himself get completely distracted by Eren’s warm hands.

After all, it was still a lazy Sunday morning - they had all the time in the world to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit, I forgot that in first drabbles I mentioned Carla passing away... sorry for the inconsistency.


End file.
